An infamous rumor
by Eliza-angel
Summary: What if you heard a rumor, a rumor no one believes in, not even you until you get proofed wrong by the two persons the rumor is about...?  General/Romance/ Humor


Disclaimer: not mine, no money is made..bla, bla, bla y'all know the drill ...

Thanks to ncislove who took the time to beta :)

Thank you guys for keep coming back to read and review :) I hope you like this one too!

Thank you as well for your 'get well wishes' they helped :) Fever is almost gone :)

R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

**The infamous rumor**

They all have heard the rumors at some point during their years working at the navy yard.

Infamous by now and very unlikely to be the truth.

It seemed that no one really knew if those rumors had a right to exist, because the one who could possibly know for sure kept his mouth shut.

Almost all of the colleagues' opinions were that it was a figment, told to new employees for what reason ever.

Or so they thought at least until that rainy November afternoon when everything suddenly changed.

Abby Sciuto, heart and soul of the navy yard, seemed tired and had every right to be.

It was the sixth night in a row in which she hadn't slept more than two hours.

The case was pretty nerve-wracking. The children of three navy-lieutenants were murdered the last 4 nights.

No obvious link between the families. The only thing was that their fathers were all stationed on the same base and all of them were blond girls.

There had been a lot of possible evidence found and now the scientist had to look through it piece by piece. That was taking time, time she knew, could be precious if the murder decided to strike again.

While the team, except Gibbs, went home every night for some short hours of sleep Abby stayed and worked on.

Sleep and caffeine deprivation takes its toll, so even the happiest person on this planet showed signs of being pissed. All together not a surprising sight since she was seen pissed before.

All the more surprising was who the receiver of her rage was, this fact would forever be written down in history books.

* * *

The jingling noise of breaking glass became audible through the open door of her lab.

The very door Gibbs had stepped through only seconds earlier.

"God damn it, can't you watch where you walk?" Her voice was unusual loud; the green eyes were staring down to her feet at the pieces of glass and the rapidly forming puddle of liquid around her boots.

"Sorry." He offered.

Abby didn't look at him as she went straight for some cleaning equipment to wipe the mess away.

"What do you want?" Her voice was still anything but gentle.

"I'm here for an update." The agent said matter-of-factly.

"I don't have anything new yet."

"It has been three days and you found nothing?"

There was no accusation in his voice merely showed his own frustration, but for Abby it was the final straw that let her explode.

"Yes three days, don't you think I don't know that? Do us both a favor, go head slap Tony or make Tim nervous, just shut up and leave me the fuck alone so I can go back to work."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment and then he spoke up, his voice low the anger audible.

"That was out of line Miss Sciuto."

"Whatever," she paused "I will call you Special Agent Gibbs, once I did find something." With that she turned and stormed away, off towards her office, not giving him the chance to say something.

For once wishing her office didn't have a sliding door but one she could close with a loud bang for the effect.

Abs was sorry for taking it out on him; after all he was just as tired as she was.

She was sorry but still annoyed enough to not apologize directly. The Goth just hoped she could make it up to him later as she slid down the free wall, where she could cry a little unseen from whoever had the nerve to step into her lab, while thinking about a way to make it up again.

* * *

The two figures stared at each other during the whole fight. Not believing that they witness such a thing, such an earth shaking, and ear-ringing fight.

Suddenly everything was quiet.

They waited for a few minutes, sure Gibbs would storm out at some point, offering head slaps while passing, but nothing happened.

Finally Tony spoke up, whispering: "Go check if they are still alive." Tim stared at him.

"Why me, you go!"

"I'm the one working longer in the field." DiNozzo whispered.

"Yes, therefore you're the one with the knowledge of what to do." Timothy remarked wittily.

"Alright, we go together."

The two agents finally got their act together and walked into Abby's lab.

The first thing they noticed was the broken glass not far from the entrance, covered with soaked paper towels but nobody in the room, sharing a glance the walked further, towards the office.

Not seeing anyone through the door.

Another shared glance another step closer the door opened with a soft whoosh. Eyes grew wide as they found the coupled embraced on the floor, leaning against the wall both fast asleep.

Two smiling faces left the lab area, giving the two tired friends some peace.

In the bull pen was enough work to do, who knew maybe they would find a lead.

* * *

_While the two agents had fought about who would look._

_Gibbs had taken a deep breath and had followed his love into her office where he had slid down the wall beside her. Jethro had hugged her close by trapping an arm over her shoulders. The woman in his arms had offered no resistance instead almost crawled onto his lab sobbing quietly into the fabric of his shirt._

_"I'm sorry." Her voice was weak with exhaustion._

_"Me too, I know you do whatever you can."_

_"This time it is not enough it seems."_

_Jethro began to caress her cheek with his free hand before he moved his fingers under her chin to lift her head and softly kissed her lips, before he whispered against them. "Take a nap Abs, you need to give you're body a break before your body does it for you."_

_She tried to say something but before she could her body had decided that sleep wasn't such a bad idea after all._

_Asleep she snuggled closer, sitting now fully on his lap, head rested against his shoulder while her one hand was gripping the fabric of his shirt, the other hand was pressed against the pulse point of his neck._

_Not able to ban the exhaustion he felt, the Special Agent followed her into a deep sleep. Never easing the grip he held her with, pressed against his body, his finger tips just beneath the hem of her shirt._

fin

* * *

What yo you think?

review= still medicine ;)


End file.
